1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic coil structures for use in magnetic resonance imaging and spectroscopy (MRIS).
2. Related Art
Magnetic resonance imaging and spectroscopy (MRIS) systems generally comprise a plurality of cylindrical concentric coils which are located around a region within which a patient can be located. The coils include an outermost DC coil which is used to provide a strong constant magnetic field, an inner radio frequency (RF) coil arrangement which is arranged concentrically within the DC coil and a gradient coil assembly which is located between the RF coil and the outer DC coil. The gradient coil assembly is arranged to generate a time-varying audio frequency magnetic field which causes the response frequency of the nuclei of the patient to depend upon their positions within the field. The coils which generate the strong constant magnetic field are generally super-conducting coils. The presence of a patient in the magnetic field may distort the main magnetic field making it insufficiently uniform for imaging or spectroscopic measurements. A known method of counter-acting this effect is by providing multi-turn electrical windings known as shim coils and driving DC electrical currents through those windings. A typical high performance MRIS system may contain 8 to 12 shim coils, each of which is arranged to correct an inhomogeneity with a particular spatial form. The shim coils can also be used to correct intrinsic inhomogeneities of the super-conductive magnet itself.
It is common practice to incorporate shim coils within the structure of the actively shielded gradient coil assemblies which are switched rapidly on and off in a precisely timed sequence to generate MR images. The gradient sequence contains a range of frequencies from zero to 10 kHz or more and this is often referred to as “audio frequency”.
As MRIS systems have developed they have operated at higher and higher magnetic fields, eg 3T and above. As a consequence, the field strengths required from the shim coils increase proportionately resulting in coils with ever increasing numbers of turns. It is often necessary to use packs of multi-layered windings to obtain the required field strength (see FIG. 1). A problem with such arrangements is that the packs become what is known as self-resonant at relatively low frequencies, eg below 20 kHz. In some cases the resonance may couple to a nearby gradient coil and its amplifier causing them to become unstable. This can disrupt the precise timing of the gradient sequence with a consequent degradation of the performance of the MRIS system.
A further problem with such arrangements is that changing currents in a gradient coil may induce voltages in the shim coil that are large enough to cause insulation between shim coils in adjacent layers to break down leading to failure of the entire coil.
Self resonance means that currents are flowing in sub-sections of the windings of a coil coupled by internal capacitance. Such currents may be induced even though the coil, as a whole, does not have the correct symmetry to interact with the gradient coil. Furthermore, such currents may be induced even though the coil itself is open circuit.